Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dihydrocaffeic acid derivatives and use as medicines thereof. More specifically, it relates to dihydrocaffeic acid derivatives having the ability to induce the production and secretion of nerve growth factor (hereinafter abbreviated as "NGF") in the local tissue of the brain, and to prophylactic and therapeutic preparations for regressive disorders of the central nervous system containing these derivatives as active ingredients.